1. Field of Invention
This invention concerns a zero-order sustained release drug delivery system suitable for administration of carbamezepine and carbamezepine derivatives released by zero-order kinetics. In particular, the invention concerns the drug delivery system comprising a polymer matrix made of a hydrophilic polymer or a mixture thereof and a pharmaceutically active agent carbamezepine or carbamezepine derivative incorporated into the polymer matrix. The polymer or the polymer mixture forms the matrix for incorporation of carbamezepine or carbamezepine derivative released from the polymer matrix by zero-order release kinetics.